Monaka
|Race = Wagashi-seijin |Address = Wagashi |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Universal Deliveryman |Allegiance = Team Universe 7 |FamConnect = }} Monaka (モナカ, Monaka) is a deliveryman whom the God of Destruction Beerus uses as motivation for Goku to get stronger. Appearance Monaka is a short and slender, red alien from planet Wagashi. He has a wide and chubby head with pointy ears, a small, upturned nose, and large nipples that are referenced as the "Grand Ponta". Monaka wears a green suit and purple shoes. Personality Monaka is said to be an amateur and so he is severely outclassed by the other competitors in the tournament, the intensity of the battles causes Monaka to be scared out of his wits. Before his battle with Hit he was shaking and was reluctant to jump into the arena. Biography Background Monaka was initially described as being a hero of his home world planet, Wagashi. At some point in his past, he was said to have fought against the God of Destruction Beerus. He managed to cause Beerus trouble, which makes him later claim Monaka as the strongest fighter he's ever faced. However, all of this was just a story that Beerus made up to motivate Goku and Vegeta into getting stronger. It is later revealed that he is a deliveryman who serves as such, and it is because of this, he knows many parts of the universe. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Monaka is contacted by Beerus to join his team, along with Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, and Piccolo, against Champa's team. The day of the tournament, Monaka is traveling along with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet. Monaka is introduced by Whis, when Vegeta comments about his appearance. He greets Goku formally but when he's asked about the meaning of Ponta, he says it refers to his nipples."The Match Begins!" In the anime, Monaka is with Beerus on his planet when they're waiting for Whis to show up so they could reach the Nameless Planet. When he arrives, Whis is accompanied by the rest of Universe 7's team and their guests. Monaka is approached by Goku and greets him. Goku asks Monaka what Great Pontas means, something Whis told him earlier. Monaka says Great Pontas refers to his big nipples, which shocks Goku. Monaka is asked another by Goku, requesting to have a sparring match with him but Beerus tells Goku to treat him with respect since he is their trump card. When it is time to leave for the Nameless Planet, Monaka gets punched by Goku in the face. Monaka is unfazed by it and tears up, but he forgives Goku after he apologizes. In Whis' cube, Goku offers Monaka meat but doesn't take up on it because he doesn't eat much meat. After some time, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. As soon as they arrive, the written exam is beginning. After ten minutes, Monaka manages to pass the exam but his team is short of one warrior because Majin Buu fails. Monaka is the last to fight because Beerus says he's the strongest. He then watches the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku beats Botamo by ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. Goku continues immediately against Universe 6's next fighter, Frost. After this, Goku is defeated by Frost as of a ring-out and so Piccolo is their next fighter. Piccolo tries to use his technique Special Beam Cannon against Frost but fails and falls the same way Goku did. However, Frost has been disqualified because he used a needle to beat Piccolo and Goku, as pointed out by Jaco. But Vegeta doesn't want Frost to be disqualified because he wants to deal with Frost himself so Piccolo forfeits. During the fights, it is revealed that he has been sitting on the bench with his eyes open, while his mind has actually been unconscious since Goku's first Kamehameha in the first match. Right before the match where Hit vs Vegeta, he finally wakes up but after seeing Vegeta powering up to his Super Saiyan Blue form, he again faints. Later on, Whis reveals that Monaka is simply a novice fighter used as motivation for Goku and Vegeta. He later takes his turn in the tournament when he is to face Hit. However, he is scared stiff and is reluctant to enter the arena. After getting Goku's support, he slowly makes his way over to the referee who starts the fight. At first, Monaka is hesitant but then eventually throws a punch at Hit to no effect. Hit then pretends to have been damaged by the attack and flies out of the ring helping Monaka to win the fight much to his surprise. With Monaka's victory over Hit, the tournament ends, and the Universe 7 team is announced as the winner. Monaka is nervous as Goku praises him for his strength. Later, Monaka rides the Cube with the Z-Fighters as the wish with the Super Dragon Balls is made, and he returns to Beerus' planet. It is revealed that Monaka is a deliveryman as he puts his work outfit back on. Beerus points out the large amount of gold in Monaka's delivery truck as payment for the success in the tournament and in their "deal", and Monaka thanks him. Monaka appears on Earth to deliver boxes of sweets for Jaco, who orders them for Bulma's Universe 7 victory party. Monaka had no idea about the party, and Bulma wonders why Beerus and Whis did not invite him despite her telling them to. Mr. Satan approaches Monaka and shows him a life-sized Monaka costume, worn by Piiza. Beerus and Whis arrive at the party, and Beerus is surprised to see Monaka there. Bulma wonders why Beerus is trying to alienate Monaka. As Trunks and Goten fiddle with the snacks, Trunks accidentally bumps into Monaka, who is sent flying and crashing into a table, crying. Everyone is surprised, then realize and confirm with Beerus that Monaka is actually a weak amateur, and Beerus lied about his strength to motivate Goku and Vegeta. Beerus orders everyone to keep this a secret from Goku, who then appears and constantly tries to fight Monaka. Monaka then watches Goku's fight with "Monaka" (Beerus wearing the Monaka costume). Yamcha nonchalantly points out that Monaka passed out from the fight, and Goku praises Monaka for having the ability to clone himself. The party then starts. Monaka is delivering the same sweets to Bulma at Capsule Corporation, and Bulma asks Monaka to bring the sweets up as she is working on an experiment. Despite Monaka's pleas that he has other deliveries to make, Bulma asks Monaka to help with her experiment, which is to fill a giant beaker with an unknown, blue substance. Later, Monaka hurries to his truck and drives off into space, eventually arriving to Planet Potaufeu. Monaka opens the back of the truck, shocked that Goten and Trunks are discovered, frozen solid. Monaka then thaws them out. Potage, Potaufeu's only inhabitant, happily greets Monaka, who hands him his order of a martial arts magazine. The group is confronted by Gryll and his henchmen, who Goten and Trunks easily defeat. Potage is then looking for his lost key to the "Superhuman Water", which Gryll's henchmen had picked up. Goten and Trunks prepare to take the key back, but stop, as Monaka has been taken hostage. The others are then tied up as Gryll opens the key to the seal. As Copy-Gryll and his henchmen chase the group, Monaka is still tied up as Goten is carrying him. Monaka then silently watches as Vegeta arrives, Copy-Vegeta is created, Copy-Vegeta's battle with Gotenks, and the arrival of Goku. Goku prepares to fight seriously as he realizes that Monaka is there watching. Monaka is silent and does not move a single muscle during the entire fight between Goku and Copy-Vegeta, and the others confronting the core of Commeson, revealing he has once again "passed out" from the intense battle. As the core attempts to attack Trunks, Monaka wakes up, and nonchalantly steps on the core, crushing it. Goku then destroys Copy-Vegeta. When Potage later re-seals the core, he is thanked by Potage. Power On several occasions, Monaka has been promoted by Beerus to Team Universe 7 as the strongest he's ever fought. On Beerus' planet, Monaka takes a punch from Goku, even though Monaka was caught off guard. During the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament, Whis mentions that Monaka is actually a total amateur and he is simply motivation for Goku and Vegeta. Later on when he fights Hit, Monaka is terribly scared and when he punches Hit he remains completely unaffected, proving not being on the level of Goku, Vegeta, or Hit. Video game appearances *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Monaka first appears as a playable character in the card game, IC Carddass Dragon Ball. Voice actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Monaka vs. Hit Trivia *Monaka's name is a reference to a Japanese confectionery, Monaka. His name means, "Grand Pontas", and Grand Pontas refers to his large nipples. *Monaka's diet consists of little to no meat.Dragon Ball Super episode 32 Gallery References pt-br:Monaca fr:Monaca ja:モナカ ca:Monaka es:Monaca Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males